


Double Serving

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Digestion, Fatal Soft Vore, Fatal Vore, Non-con Vore, Oral Vore, Other, Soft Vore, Vore, graphic digestion, kemonomimi skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Red wolf meets some bunnies.





	Double Serving

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this: http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/post/173967288175/red-woof-meets-some-bunnies-3

Comic jerked awake as a hand grabbed onto his ears. “What…” he began, blearily looking up to lock eyes with a wolf.

“Hey bunny.” The wolf grinned, one of his sharp teeth was a fake made of gold, making it seem more menacing. “Interesting place to fall asleep.”

It was under a bush; Comic had been hiding from his responsibilities… again. He’d done so numerous times before in the same bush and had never been disturbed so he’d had every reason to believe it was safe to nap here. Apparently, he’d been wrong.

“Hey pal,” he said with a forced grin, hoping the wolf wouldn’t hear his bones rattling as he trembled. He’d never been so close to a wolf or any other sort of predator before. “How’s it going?”

“Much better now that I got a free lunch.”

Comic opened his mouth to ask what that meant – as if he didn’t already know – but a squeak of terror came out instead as the wolf lifted him by the ears. He opened his mouth, letting a large red tongue loll out and… shoved Comic’s face in. It was wet and warm and the smell of the wolf’s breath was almost overwhelming.

The let go of Comic’s ears to grab hold of him by pinning his arms to his side instead, at the same time putting Comic’s entire head into his mouth. It gave Comic a _very_ intimate view of the wolf’s throat. It gave off a soft red glow and he could see down it a ways. It maybe would’ve been interesting if didn’t lead to the wolf’s stomach.

The wolf swallowed and Comic yelped as his face and head were pulled _into_ the wolf’s throat, his shoulders in its mouth now. Ecto-flesh pressed down on him and he wasn’t sure if the wetness on his face was entirely wolf spit anymore.

“Don’t eat me, please,” he begged as he kicked and thrashed in the wolf’s grip. “I’m not a…”

The wolf hummed something around him that was clearly meant to be words but with his mouth full of bunny it came out as muffled nonsense instead before swallowing again. The wolf’s teeth at his spine, tongue pressed against his front, Comic’s feet were lifted off the ground and the wolf swallowed again.

With a whimper, he flailed his legs uselessly in the air, causing his fuzzy slippers to fall off. His head had pushed through a tighter ring of ecto-flesh and into the wolf’s stomach. It growled loudly as his ears drooped down to the touch the bottom. Oh dear, the wolf was hungry.

With another swallow, Comic’s feet were in the wolf’s mouth and he could almost swear he felt the snap closed behind them, cutting him off from the outside world. He whimpered and shook as the wolf swallowed again, pulling his feet down his throat.

As more and more of his body was pushed down into the wolf’s stomach he was forced to curl up in the limited space until he was all the way in. It groaned and gurgled happily around him, pressing down on him from all sides. It was translucent; he could see the bush he’d been sleeping under and the forest through it. It was distorted and red but at least he could see the outside would. … That didn’t make this any less of a stomach though.

Comic squirmed and kicked as much as the small space would let him. There wasn’t quite enough room for him to move and change position. He tried to teleport but it didn’t work, same with summoning bone constructs or Blasters, probably having something to do with being surrounded by magic. Meaning he was stuck in here like this until… “Let me out please,” he called out as loudly as he could. Hopefully the wolf could hear him. “You’ve had your fun now uh _please_ let me out.”

“Nah, if I let ya out I’d go hungry.” The wolf’s voice was muffled but still clearly audible as he patted his stomach over Comic. The stomach walls gurgled again in response. “Ya wouldn’t want me to suffer like that, now would you?”

Comic would _gladly_ let him suffer like that if it meant he didn’t have to get digested. “Uh… what if I feed ya something else instead?”

“Thanks, but no, that’s too much trouble when you’re already in my stomach. I think I’m gonna take a nap while I digest ya, this is a nice spot for it.” He patted his stomach again before settling down.

Comic squirmed and kicked, tears leaking down around his face. But the only response he got was the stomach walls gurgling and rippling around him. How long would it take for him to be fully digested? He could already feel his magic draining, not fast but still unmistakable.

But if he could see through the ecto-flesh he should be visible through it too, right? Maybe someone would come along see him in here and get him out. That would be nice. The stomach gurgled ominously around him again. Hopefully if that did happen it would happen soon.

***

Blueberry knew the exact location of Comic’s favourite hiding spot. So, when his brother Rus, asked Blueberry if he’d seen him, because he was avoiding his responsibilities again, Blueberry knew just where to look. He could’ve directed Rus there but Comic had made him promise not to tell anyone where his hiding spot was when he’d accidentally stumbled upon it one day.

Today it smelt like wolves, or a wolf. Which didn’t bode well for Comic but Blueberry knew two wolves who were nice, maybe it was now time to meet a third. Hopefully anyway. There certainly weren’t any any signs of a struggle or the smell of blood.

Going around a tree, he spotted the wolf. He was leaning back against a tree, napping. His belly was bulging out, too big to fully fit under his shirt. It was made of translucent ecto-flesh and… Comic was visible inside. He looked unharmed though and might have also been asleep since his eyes were closed.

Blueberry had heard of predator and prey monsters doing such things for fun. Personally, the idea horrified him but he wasn’t going to kink shame anyone and… hopefully this was that. It had to be, right? If the wolf actually wanted to eat Comic as food, he would’ve chewed him up… right?

Blueberry tiptoed closer. A twig snapped under his shoe and the wolf jerked awake so did Comic in his stomach.

“Excuse me,” Blueberry said with a forced smile. “I think you accidentally swallowed my friend.” He pointed to Comic who was squirming now, hopefully in embarrassment at being caught in such a position and not… trying to get free or anything.

The wolf’s ears perked up and he grinned before looked down at his stomach. “Oh whoops, my bad.” He leaned forward, his face and sharp teeth uncomfortably close to Blueberry. “Wanna help me get him back out?”

“Uh…” Blueberry couldn’t help but cringe away. How was he supposed to do that? Wasn’t the wolf supposed to dispel his magic to let Comic out?

“Just go in and get him.” The wolf opened his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue and giving Blueberry and uncomfortable view of the inside of his mouth and into this throat.

“Run Blue!” Comic’s voice was muffled by the wolf’s ecto-flesh but it was unmistakably filled with urgency.

Blueberry turned to run but the wolf grabbed his arm and tugged him back. Before he could even register what was happening, he was being lifted, his boots taken off and his feet inserted into the wolf’s mouth. The wolf put hand on his rear to force him deeper in, swallowing around his feet as he basically _sat_ in his mouth.

“What?” Blueberry pushed against the wolf’s face as his upper teeth brushed uncomfortably against Blueberry’s thighs. If he bit down… He didn’t though, instead he swallowed again, his artificial muscles contracting to pull Blueberry’s legs further down.

It was wet, tight, and _awful_. The wolf titled his head up, keeping a hand to Blueberry’s back, and gulped down his pelvis and spine. And then his lower ribs were forced down. His feet brushed against something solid and hard that could only be Comic in the wolf’s stomach.

Gravity helped him slide further down along with another swallow, leaving his head in the wolf’s mouth and his arms flailing to grab onto anything to pull himself out. There was nothing.

Another swallow and his head and face were engulfed in the wolf’s throat, cutting off the view of the tree canopy overhead. One more and his hands were inside too.

Artificial muscles pushed him down and down, past the tighter ring of the stomach, until he eventually came to a rest squished up against Comic. The walls gurgled loudly, making him shudder.

“Way to go Blue,” Comic said from underneath him. “Why would you ever approach a wolf like that?”

“Because I saw you in here and I wanted to help.” But now Blueberry was in here too.

“Well now we’re both lunch.” The stomach gurgled again as if agreeing with him.

“No.” Blueberry _refused_ to stand for this. “I’m going to get us out.”

“How?”

Blueberry was still positioned facing the entrance to the stomach. He clawed it, trying to force it back open. It was closed tight though and it was too slippery to get a good grip on. “We’re going to struggle and squirm until he’s forced to let us out.” He _had_ to already be uncomfortable with the two of them in here. They just had to make it more so until he got sick of it and let them out.

“That’s not…” Comic began but cut him off at a particularly loud gurgle as the stomach walls rippled around them again.

“Do it,” Blueberry said. “If you don’t we’ll die in here.”

***

Red had never felt so full in all his life. He had two whole rabbits digesting in his stomach and it felt _amazing_. And they’d been easy to catch too, the second one had come right up to him. Today was his lucky day.

He yawned in contentment as he leaned back against his tree. If a third one came would he be able to fit into his stomach too? … Probably not, he was quite full, could barely move. And two was enough. Would it take longer to digest two at once? Hopefully since it was unlikely he’d get to experience this kind of thing ever again.

The bunnies were conversing inside him but he wasn’t paying attention. Who cared what lunch had to say? Especially if it wasn’t to him.

He was just starting to drift off when they started squirming like mad. Of course, they wouldn’t go easy, no prey ever did. That was fine though, their squirming felt good, it was honestly one of the best things about swallowing prey alive. It was like a belly rub from the inside. Since there were two of them maybe they could even keep it up for longer.

***

Somehow in their squirming they eventually got themselves to be facing the same direction and sitting up right. Which was more comfortable but Blueberry was exhausted, his magic slowly draining from his body made it worse. All the while the stomach had kept gurgling and rippling around them, slowing digesting them.

“Blue, stop,” Comic said. He stopped struggling a while ago. “It’s no use. We’re good as dead.” Of course, he’d give up.

“We just need to rest for a little bit,” Blueberry conceded as he stilled, fighting tears. “We’ll get out of here soon.”

Comic grunted as he squirmed and rolled over to wrap his arms around Blueberry. Blueberry hugged him back. With the way they were curled up it wasn’t the most comfortable of hugs but they both needed it.

“I don’t wanna die like this,” Blueberry whispered after several minutes of just sitting there and listening to the sounds the stomach walls made around them. The thought that he was now basically nothing but food digesting in a wolf’s belly made him want to cry and scream in rage at the same time. Especially since there didn’t seem to be anything he could do about it. They’d had to have been in here for at least an hour or two by now with no sign of being let out for any reason.

Comic waited for another gurgle to pass before answering, also speaking in a whisper. “I don’t either. Let’s just take a nap for now, maybe we’ll figure something out when we wake up.” Or maybe they would never wake up.

Well, if there was no way out and they were doomed to die in here it’d be better to do it whilst asleep. So, Blueberry nodded and snuggled closer, maybe someone would come along and see them in here and get them out before it was too late. How likely was that though?

It should’ve been hard to sleep like this, with the cramped space, rippling noisy walls, and especially the threat of being digested looming over them, but Blueberry was exhausted due to his futile struggles and it wasn’t long before he was drifting off.

 

The feel of the world shifting woke him sometime later. For half a second he thought maybe he’d been let out but he was still surrounded by red ecto-flesh and squished up against Comic – who seemed to still be asleep. His magic levels were lower too, not dangerously so yet but still worrying.

“Hey Boss,” the wolf said, loud enough to be heard over another gurgle of his stomach. “I already ate so ya don’t gotta worry ‘bout making me anything.” He was talking to someone!

Blueberry pressed his face against the stomach’s outer wall. It was hard to see through the ecto-flesh especially since it was darker out there now but it was clear they were no longer in the woods. Were they in the wolf’s den? If so there was next to no hope of anyone coming along and freeing them unless the person he was talking did.

“Wow, you actually caught something for once, that’s new.” If the speaker’s voice wasn’t so loud and clear it would’ve been impossible to decipher the exact words from in here even with Blueberry’s excellent hearing.

“Bunnies, two of them,” the wolf said proudly. His stomach apparently agreed with him as it made a particularly loud gurgle.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but good job,” the other monster, probably another wolf, said. He wouldn’t be saving them.

“I’m gonna go in my room and watch TV as they digest.” There was any doubt that they weren’t just a meal to the wolf was gone now.

Blueberry let out a sob as the world started swaying; the wolf walking to his room. “ _Please_ don’t digest us.” Keeping one hand around Comic, he pressed hard against the outside wall.

Comic jerked awaked. He looked exhausted, even more so than usual. He’d been in here longer, meaning he’d lost more magic than Blueberry. But _how_ much longer? Would he… die before Blueberry did?

The wolf ignored him as the swaying continued for a bit longer before the wolf sat down and the low murmur of a TV started from somewhere outside. Every few seconds it was drowned out by the sounds the wolf’s stomach was making.

“What happened?” Comic asked.

“He… moved, we’re in his room now.” Where _no one_ was likely to interrupt him from digesting his ‘meal’.

Blueberry pushed against the outer wall again, ignoring how it rippled and gurgle under his hand. “We’ll give you anything you want, just let us out please.” He spoke loudly to make sure he could be heard through the intervening ecto-flesh.

The wolf chuckled as he patted his stomach. “You’re already giving me exactly what I want though.”

Blueberry whimpered. “But… but if you let us out you can swallow us again later, however many times you like.” Being used in that way would be _horrible_ but getting out of his stomach would give them an opportunity to escape. “Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Other than his stomach the wolf was silent for a few seconds before replying. “Nah, it’d be too much trouble to keep ya alive. And I like the feel of my prey dusting inside me.”

“Can you just let Comic out then?” Blueberry nudged Comic as he opened his mouth to protest, cutting him off. Outside where he could use magic he’d be able to teleport away and could maybe get help. Even if he didn’t make it back in time at least he’d live.

The wolf chuckled again and gave his stomach another hearty pat. “Wanna sacrifice yourself to save him huh? That’s cute. But no, you’re just bunnies, AKA food for wolves.”

“ _Please_ ,” Blueberry begged.

But the wolf ignored him. And kept ignoring his pleas and attempts to get his attention by pressing on his stomach’s walls. Until Blueberry was eventually forced to give up.

“I’m sorry I got ya into this mess,” Comic said, his voice exhausted. There were tears in his eyes. “Just try to sleep through it, ‘kay?”

“I can’t.” Blueberry didn’t like letting himself cry but… there was nothing else he could do here. He wasn’t ready to die yet and… Comic was going to die first. He didn’t want to see that.

“And at least it’s not a fleshy wolf, so there’s not acid in here.” That was the only upside to this – if it could even be called that – they weren’t dissolving in acid or in any sort of pain other than the aches of being crammed in such a small space together for so long. And even that wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been since the stomach walls were quite soft and almost comfortable.

Soon Comic fell asleep again. It took much longer but Blueberry eventually did too. It was a light doze though born purely of exhaustion that ended was the world turned and Blueberry was suddenly lying on top of Comic. The wolf was lying down and there was now only a blanket visible through his ecto-flesh.

Was he going to sleep? That had to mean it was nighttime. Which meant he and Comic had been in here for _hours_. It had been around midday when Blueberry had gone looking Comic. Everyone had to have noticed he and Comic were missing by now and were probably looking for them. They wouldn’t be able find them though, not in here.

Blueberry’s magic levels were starting to dip to dangerous levels. He was starving and would’ve almost been willing to kill to clean himself of the stomachs goopy red magic.

“Hey Blue,” Comic said from underneath him.

“Sorry, I’m not… I can’t move.” There wasn’t enough room to and they both lacked the energy to squirm around into better positions.

“That’s fine I guess.”

“How… how do you feel? How long do you think before you…” How much longer before he dusted?

“Uh… I don’t know, probably not too long.”

“Oh Comic, I’m so _sorry_.” There was _nothing_ Blueberry could do to save him.

“Heh, there’s worse ways to die.” True, but not many.

They stayed silent after that. The sounds of the stomach working away at digesting had long since become background noise despite it surrounding them. Blueberry _hated_ it, it was going to be one the last sounds either of them heard.

Blueberry’s mind eventually started to drift towards slumber again. Before he could though there was a sound like glass cracking, it was soft and only audible in the spaces between the stomach’s gurgles. He didn’t want to think about what it was.

“Sorry Blue,” Comic whispered underneath him.

Blueberry closed his eyes, tears leaking out. “Bye, I’ll miss you.” For however much longer he was alive for.

There was a much louder sound of glass shattering and suddenly the firmness of Comic’s body beneath his vanished. The walls shook with a loud burp as they closed in more around him. He opened his eyes to see Comic’s clothes covered in red goop. The last of the dust was dissolving, leaving nothing behind as the stomach gurgled louder than ever.

Blueberry let out a sob as he hugged Comic’s coat to himself, crying into it. He was all alone in here now and one of his best friends was dead. How could everything have gone so wrong so fast?

The wolf sat up, making Blueberry slide some. He patted his stomach again. “There, there little bunny, you’ll join him soon.” The wolf sounded pleased; he was clearly enjoying this.

Blueberry curled up tighter around Comic’s jacket. The magic he was losing the copious amount of tears he was shedding hastened his demise a tiny bit. But that was preferable at this point.

Eventually the wolf lay back down again but judging by the sound of TV it wasn’t to sleep. Right, he’d said he enjoyed the feel of his prey dusting in his stomach; he wanted to be awake when Blueberry dusted.

After a while Blueberry ran out of tears. His body wanted to conserve magic. Which was stupid, it was all going to the wolf anyway, the faster he lost it the faster this nightmare would end. Hopefully the wolf would leave his and Comic’s clothes outside so they’re could at least know that they died and wouldn’t be left without closure.

Blueberry went back to drifting in and out of a light doze. It was much more comfortable in here with just him, surrounded by soft ecto-flesh. It maybe would’ve been pleasant if it wasn’t killing him and hadn’t killed Comic. There were certainly worse ways to die.

Soon Blueberry’s soul began to burn with lack of magic. Not long now. Even that wasn’t bad though, if it wasn’t in his soul he wouldn’t have been bothered by it at all. Still hugging Comic’s ruined coat, he focused on it and closed his eyes, trying to block out the gurgling going on around him

His soul cracked. That hurt more and the pain grew more intense as the crack spread slow little by little but it never got to unbearable levels. He could hear it too, it sounded just like Comic’s had. He took a deep breath and held it as it soul prepared to shatter. A second later it did.

***

Red let out another burp as the second bunny dusted in his stomach. The rush of magic from absorbing its dust was euphoric. And he got that feeling _twice_ in one night. That had to be the most satisfying meal he’d ever had. Maybe he could use the bunnies’ clothes to lure more in and enjoy another one like that sooner than he otherwise would. It was _at least_ worth thinking about it. For now, though….

He stood and dispelled his ecto-stomach, letting their damp clothing fall onto his pelvis. He fished them out and placed it on the bedside table. Then with a satisfied yawn he flopped back onto his bed and was asleep within seconds.


End file.
